The Great Quest of Beautiful Stone
by roudyredd
Summary: A girl must protect two worlds from being attacked by a strange new invader from the north. COMPLETE gave up on enjoying others just for me now. gonna be a bit selfish on this one :P
1. Chapter 1

The Great Quest of "Beautiful Stone"

The whole time she was listening to Great Mathee, she kept thinking, how am I going to do this?

It had been just two weeks ago that she was the most hated in her tribe. So much so, that her family had been driven out by the Kaonde Tribe. She'd never had more than one friend. She had always kept her nose out of things even when she was asked to speak in counsel meetings. But one can't deny their destiny. Two days ago she just starting to get used to living with the Shona Tribe. Getting the hut built, finding something to do around the village and burying her mathee. Loosing her was just the beginning of their problems.

Her baba, Kithengee, tried to raise her accordingly but his daughter needed a woman's influence. The Shona gave Kithengee a wife who was most beautiful. Shadusa had a son Nuru from a previous marriage and Kithengee was all but delighted to take him in. Being just a few years younger than his new sister, Nuru got along just fine with her. But Shadusa did not. She grew jealous of her stepdaughter's beauty and did everything to dwarf it in comparison to her own.

The girl's name was Kijanjwie, meaning beautiful stone. She and Nuru were called in to a meeting with the Great Mathee two days after they arrived in the welcoming arms of the Shona Tribe.

The old medicine woman, Great Mathee, called them in to accept or decline a special and important task.

Kijanjwie and Nuru walked in, sat before her, and waited patiently for her to speak. The woman spoke without a raspy wheezing, unlike what her appearance said out herself. "There is a danger coming, young ones. And on of you has been chosen by the Great Spirit to accomplish it."

Nuru gaped at the wise counsel woman, "Are you sure, Mathee?"

She nodded, "The one who bares the circle is the one to go. For they are strong of body and mind,"

Kijanjwie put her hand over her arm to cover her mark without being noticed by the mathee.

Nuru however, turned to his sister, "You have a circle. Go on, show her the mark."

She glared at her brathee and his naivety but revealed her secret. On her left forearm laid a black circle off centered from the middle with a brown circle.

Great Mathee nodded and smiled, "You must go, Kijanjwie."

The girl stood fearfully, "No! I can't! I'm not...I'm not strong or special, or smart."

"Yes you are," Mathee said lovingly, "The Spirit of the Wind has spoken to me of a hunter with skin like the clouds. He is going to harm many of ours dadas and brathees. You must find him and slay him before he had killed too many."

"No!" she said not sitting down, "I can't kill. Send Nuru." she said.

"No," Mathee said, sadly shaking her head, "He is needed here."

She sat down in despair, "I am a woman. I am still but a child. I can't kill the cloud man. I even feel guilty when the men of our tribe kill the mighty simba in our defense."

Mathee nodded and replied, "It is for that very reason it is you who must go. You have a love for the other world that inhabits these lands."

"How can loving the beasts of the forests and jungles be of help to me?" Kijanjwie asked.

The old shamaness put her hand into a pot of retrieved from it a stone. It was flat,shiny, and black. The stone was a circle with another smaller circle off centered from the middle.

Kijanjwie and Nuru recognized it at once. Tears filled the young girl's eyes as she remembered the almost forgotten name of her grandmother. "Bibi," she whispered.

"Where did you get that?" Nuru asked.

"Your bibi didn't want the people of her tribe to have this," she replied, "So she gave it to me to protect until her son's daughter came in need of it."

"But what does it do?" Nuru asked.

"When united with the mark barer the gift returns," she explained.

"What gift?" Nuru asked once again letting his endless question flow.

"The gift of tongues and healing," Great Mathee held out a thin cord to Kijanjwie, "You may wear it round your neck to keep it safe."

Kijanjwie stood, took the stone, and cord and fashioned it around her neck.

"How am I supposed to kill someone?" she asked helplessly.

"You must do it. For if the white man comes to the other world he will destroy the balance there. He will find our tribes and wipe us off the face of the land." Great Mathee replied gravely, "You people beg of you Kijanjwie."

"Why me, Mathee?" she asked despairingly, "I am but a child. A woman. How is it that I must do it?"

"Your gift will help you. Our people will be able to make a treaty with between the other world," Mathee explained.

"What's this other world you keep mentioning?" Nuru asked.

"The world not of men. They don't know how to speak but they understand our words," she said, "The elephant will be a guide, the fast gazelle your informer, and the mighty lion your escort."

Kijanjwie's mouth mouth fell open, "Animals? I will be able to talk to animals?" she shook her head, "I can't do it!"

"If you deny it," Great Mathee cautioned, "you doom your people to destruction."

"I don't kill!" she retorted, "It's against everything I've been taught."

The old woman sighed but replied, "It is far better for one man to die than two nations dwindle and perish."

Kijanjwie had no reply for this and slowly nodded her head, "What must I do?" she asked.

Great Mathee pointed to her left, "Follow the jungle path till you come to the fork in the road. Take the left less traveled path. It will start you in the right direction. Do not want for weapons. You will be given a bow, a quiver, and a knife."

Kijanjwie nodded. She was very skilled with a bow and arrow. Before Nuru was born, she and her father would go hunting in the forest. She didn't help at first for she was still very young. But she soon grew and learned to master the weapon.

"Be careful who you speak to," Mathee cautioned, "Some of the other world will be intelligent and kind but others may be ruthless and dim. The first animal you must seek as a companion will be caught in a trap. They will help you the rest of your journey."

"When must I leave?" Kijanjwie asked.

"Tomorrow morning but early," Mathee said, "That escort of your will be gone if you are late."

Kijanjwie heaved a sigh, nodded her head to the counsel woman, and left the hut. Nuru held her hand as they walked back home.

"Kiji?" Nuru asked tentatively seeing her frightened features.

She didn't reply.

"Kiji. Just turn to your mathee for strength," he said smiling warmly.

Her face softened and she looked to her brathee, "Thank you Nuru. You truly are a light in my life."

"Glad to be of assistance." he laughed.

The next morning Kijanjwie was surprisingly well rested, but, as expected, nervousness ate at her brain. Her baba had been confused and scared for her safety when they told him of her mission. The only people who went to see her off was Great Mathee, her brathee, and baba. With a bad under her arm next to her bow, and quiver over her shoulder, she hugged her family goodbye. Turning back to the forest she tucked her water pouch into her bag and started off into the shade of the forest.

Kijanjwie had been to the these woods many times before, playing with her monkey and some of the other children. What then had been a wonderful place full of life and color, was now a daunting, dark and frightening njia changanya or labyrinth. As she steadied her heaving chest, memories of past adventures she had in her mind as a child now played in her mind's eye to lessen the scary jungle. She still felt like a child, even at sixteen. She wanted to grow up but she had seen so much sadness and heartache in the world already and couldn't bear to have that kind of pain and disappointment for the rest of her life. She was very scared at what she needed to do. But she had to do it.

Once again, she took a deep breath and continued into the jungle. Soon the mist would clear and reveal the fork in the path. For now she plodded along humming softly to herself. The trees and foliage started to look less menacing as she continued. After some time the most of the mist had disappeared and the fork became visible. The road to the left looked well trodden and bright. But on the right it looked dense and forebodingly dark. Plucking up as much courage as she could she took the right path and disappeared into the mist.


	2. Chapter 2

When i first wrote this it was a homework assignment for Mythology. I kept going and going....and going as we all do. and I couldn't stop. so I thoguht you'd all like to read this. The first chapter is where our hero has to get ready to go on a quest, hence, "The great quest". She is no going to meet her escort. and future...well u get the picture. again i must remind my readers of previous stories that this is entirely seperate version where some of the characters are the same. Different name, defiantly different story but some how same bad guy but different name. (did anyone follow that cause I just lost myself)

oh and btw. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

It seemed as if she walked forever. Trees started looking the same but she followed what looked like a path the best she could. The jungle wasn't too dense but it was still challenging to bend around low hanging branches and vines.

She heard a rustle from her left when she had stopped to rest. Scanning the windows between vines and bushes, she searched for the predator. She had known that black leopards lived in the jungle and had been warned to not to stray beyond the forest line.

The rustle continued by and faded away from her. Waiting several seconds till letting her breath out seemed almost too difficult to keep up. Letting her breath out she continued walking cautiously through the forest.

Suddenly a short roar tore the air making Kijanjwie jump to her feet, her hand gripping her bow. She'd heard only one such roar in her life. One time many years ago, her baba would go out looking for a meddlesome lion who would scatter the tribe's small herd of cows. She had followed out of curiosity and found the group had the great simba trapped. He had tried to get away but was repeatedly stabbed. His anguished roars of pain echoed in her heart as the simba fought for life.

This same kind of roar and growls brought her to a very small clearing where the trap laid. The poor simba had a mettle jaw clamped tight on his paw. The simba was a brown gold almost bronze color with a not yet matured reddish brown mane. Kijanjwie was surprised to see that this cat's eyes were green. Holding her bow to her side and staying in the shadows she called to the simba.

"Be still. Stay calm so that I can help you," she said softly.

The simba stopped struggling and shot his green orbs at the voice. His voice surprisingly held fear that, to his credit, he tried to mask. "Who's there? Show yourself." he commanded shakily.

"If you promise not to be frightened," she replied.

Eyebrows bent he paused keeping his heart steady. Then he nodded, "Come out."

Putting the bow and quiver aside, she stepped out into the light. The simba's eyes widened but he did not gasp or try to step back. "You can speak?" he asked in amazement.

Kijanjwie smiled warmly, "Yes I can," she nodded, "May I help you out of that?"

The simba looked confused and cautious, "Did you put this here?" he asked of the mettle jaws.

She shook her head and slowly came forward. The simba laid his ears back in fright but he didn't attack.

Kijanjwie knelt down and tried to pry open the jaws. "Hold still," she advised. Wrapping her hands in a shawl to protect from cutting herself. "Now, when I get it open pull your paw out."

The simba nodded and waited. She grabbed the two sides and pulled. It was very hard to open but when the simba could move it, he quickly pulled his paw out, and jumped back and if to run away. Kijanjwie let it snap shut and scooted back form the great cat. She cursed her stupidity at having left her weapons in the jungle. The simba was going to attack her! Covering her head with her arms, she curled into a ball against a tree and waited for the raking claws against her back.

To her shock and delight, the claws did not come. The simba had turned around and sat at the other end of the small clearing to lick his bleeding paw. Suddenly an odd thought came into her mind. Her bibi had told her a story of a time when her husband was injured almost to the point of death. She had whispered to her necklace, the very same which was now around Kiji's neck, a simple word. Funga, heal. The idea was a brilliant way to establish peace with the mighty cat.

"Simba," she addressed him.

The simba looked confusedly toward her, "Simba?" he laughed, "Simba is my grandfather. My name is Nuku."

"Nuku, then," she smiled, "Do you want some help with you paw?"

He looked down at the cuts to his left front paw doubtfully, "Sure. I guess so." he nodded.

Kiji smiled and slowly approached the simba. Untying her necklace she held it in her palm, closed her eyes, and whispered, "Funga." She opened her eyes to see the that the stone had turned white and was floating toward Nuku's paw. Soon it was softly glowing white.

When the glow faded the stone was black again. Kiji giggled softly, "Wow."

"Yeah I'll say," Nuku was amazed, "Are you like a....shamaness?"

"Not really. Just...different." she said sadly.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Defiantly."

She ignored this due to more pressing matters. Great Mathee's words had popped into her ears. "I was wondering if you would like to help me." she said.

Nuku scrutinized her, "With what?" he asked warily.

"The shamaness of my tribe said there is a strange man that is going to attack these lands," Kiji explained, "She said that he was going to be the cause of much destruction to our worlds."

The simba's eyes lit up, "Rafiki said that too!He told my brathee to do it but then he left for training and I got picked to go. He said to go into the jungle and look for..." he looked her over again, "...you don't look like a warrior."

Kiji's eyebrow's shot up in surprise, "I'm not a warrior. I'm just...Kijanjwie," she smiled and sighed, "My name is Kijanjwie. All I know is that I'm supposed to stop him from finding these lands."

The simba stood, "Oh no. I'm supposed to go." he stood and headed off into the jungle.

"Wait!" she scrambled to grab her things and hurry after him. "You're supposed to help me," Kiji said catching up to him.

"No, I'm not," he growled as he continued walking.

"What did you shaman say about a warrior?" she asked picking around a bush that he seemed to walk right through, "What were you supposed to do when you found the warrior?"

He continued his pace but his words fumbled, "He...he said...he didn't mean....I mean...I lied." he lied.

"About?" she pocked trying to keep up with him.

"About finding a warrior," he said leading her 270 degrees around a tree.

"Now you lying," she said, "Maybe you're not the escort I'm looking for."she pressed.

This time he stopped turning toward her, "Next to my father and grandfather, I'd be the best escort you could hope for," he said as if explaining to a cub why the water hole had water in it.

"No you wouldn't," Kiji said getting him right where she wanted him, "You said so yourself, you couldn't be a good escort."

"I didn't say that," he said annoyed continuing his dizzying pace.

"Prove it then," she said, "Prove it by helping me get out of this jungle. Cause if we split up we'll never get out of here."

"What are you talking about?" he stopped and faced her, ears cocked.

"It is said that this jungle has an ancient enchantment," she said looking up and around her, "If you go in alone you'll never get out. But if you go through it with someone you're sure to get out." she said spinning a web with thick strands of sticky lies.

At first Nuku had a look saying, Oh really? But then he looked nervous. Shaking the fright from his face he said, "Nice try."

"Fine," Kiji said throwing up her hands and sitting down arms folded, "You don't believe me, just you try. You be back in this clearing before you know it," she smiled.

Nuku rolled his eyes, shook his head, and walked deeper into the jungle. Kiji chuckled before taking a sip from her water pouch and pulling out a little bread to eat.

The simba tried to keep his path as straight as possible bit it just wouldn't work out. Normally he could get into the deepest part of the jungle closer to the Homelands and get out just fine. Memorizing trees and smells and be back before the lionesses came home with supper. Three times that girl's words were right. And three times she had been sitting there eating her food or drinking some water. By the time he left and found her a fourth time he was exhausted. Panting and lying down, he looked up at Kiji irritatedly. She shook her water pouch so that the precious liquid sloshed about. She took up a banana leaf and some grass and quickly fashioned a bowl to pour water into. The simba gratefully lapped it up.

Finally he nodded, "Alright. Let's get out of here and find that monster."

Kiji smiled and stood well rested and fed. Nuku pulled himself up and walked along with her. The simba and woman walked side by side deeper into the jungle.

bad ending I know I suck at endings please review!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

When i first wrote this it was a homework assignment for Mythology. I kept going and going....and going as we all do. and I couldn't stop. so I thoguht you'd all like to read this. The first chapter is where our hero has to get ready to go on a quest, hence, "The great quest". She is no going to meet her escort. and future...well u get the picture. again i must remind my readers of previous stories that this is entirely seperate version where some of the characters are the same. Different name, defiantly different story but some how same bad guy but different name. (did anyone follow that cause I just lost myself)

Chapter 3

Nuku seemed to be full of stories. He told Kiji about his grandfather, Simba, who had lost his father and kingdom but returned and ruled the land in peace. He also told her a story about how his parents met. It was so touching and had a sort of Romeo and Juliet twist to it. She mentioned this to him and he gave her a strange look. She in turn, told him about how she came to learn stories from very cultured people from other countries in Africa. She told him the simple The Tortoise and The Hare, The Mouse and The Lion, and a story she always liked from her Techa, Rapunzel.

As they talked and exchanged stories she saw the simba start to open up so much more. She learned he was the youngest of two immediate siblings. He was only about seventeen moons old, as he put it. But as they kept much of their attention on each other, they couldn't see the stalking figures slowly surrounding them.

The predators seemed to be unphased by the simba's presence because they slowly closed in behind them staying down wind so as not to be detected. Once of the animal's cracked a branch as he passed a bush. Nuku's ears caught the sound but he didn't falter in step. Kiji saw the small movement surprisingly well. "What is it?"she whispered pulling the bow from her shoulder.

"I don't really..." the wind shifted and he stopped eyes wide, "Aim at everything but me and attack." he whispered.

Pulling a arrow from her quiver she watched as the simba listened intently for the sound to come again. Suddenly he leaped to his left and found his target. Whimpering sounds and growls sounded as the enemy was wounded. Nuku swiped at the animal's rump and chased after him.

A sound from her right made her tightened the string. A painted wolf was in flight at her! She let the arrow fly and it struck the dog's shoulder. She backed away to keep it from continuing its flight in her direction. She didn't need to shoot anymore than she wanted and saw a dog coming slowly, snarling angrily.

Pulling another arrow to her bow she hissed at the dog, "Don't come any closer or I'll shoot you too," she nodded her head to the other dog's wounded shoulder.

The wolf stopped followed by another dog. Where was Nuku? She thought. Did they hurt him? Did he get lost? But her questions were interrupted by the dog's gruff voice.

"What are you doing here, human?" he demandingly growled.

"Who wants to know?" she asked keeping the arrow loose so he wouldn't be the second to fall.

"Man isn't permitted in these woods," he said, "Especially not to hunt." he shifted his angered eyes to his wounded companion.

"I wasn't hunting," she said lowering her weapon, "I was trying to get out of these woods. I need to travel north."

"Well you're facing south right now," one of the painted wolves said.

The Alpha relaxed his stance. "You will still pay for the injuries you caused."

Kiji sighed but looked around again for the simba, "Where is he?" she asked aloud.

"Who?"the Alpha asked.

"Nuku,"she replied.

"Nuku?" the other dog's eyes widened, "I forgot!" he ran off into the trees and disappeared.

"What happened? Is he alright?" she asked worriedly.

"The prince is fine," the Alpha said irritatedly. He walked over to the wolf whom Kiji had shot and helped to lick his wound.

"I can help heal that," she said regretful of her action.

The Alpha considered this then nodded, "Come."

Kiji came over and looked at the arrow shaft. The arrow had gone through the dog's lean shoulder. She told the wolf to hold still and she swiftly broke off the arrow head. The dog yelped in pain as the shaft jerked. Just then the dog came back with Nuku, not as scraped or hurt as she had feared.

Taking the shaft in her hand and gently placing the other on the dog's shoulder she pulled out the arrow. The dog once again yowled in pain and bleeding came swiftly. Hurriedly untying the necklace she muttered the word and the glow took the dog's whole shoulder.

Once it faded the dog stood and walked away from the girl almost terrified.

"Now you know the way out," the Alpha said still rather grumpily, "Get out."

"Be nice, Kinih," Nuku said sternly, "We'll be out of your fur soon."

"So why are you traveling with a human, young prince?" the dog that went to look him asked.

"Kijebwa," Nuku laughed, "It's just Nuku. I'm not the next prince."

"Why not?" Kijebwa asked crestfallen.

Nuku shrugged, "I don't want to be king. I'd be too lazy and proud to be a king."

"But that's what lion's are," Kijebwa pointed out.

Nuku growled at him ignoring the dog, "The reason I'm with Kijanjwie, is because we're going to stop a threat to the Homelands."

The dog looked confused, "What threat?"

"A white man is coming with many dangers. He is going to kill everyone in his path." Kiji said gravely.

"We're supposed to stop him. He also has a secret weapon that will try to destroy us." Nuku said getting a strange look of fright from Kiji.

"Then let's get chatting then and send you on your way," Kijebwa said excitedly.

"If you ever need us good prince," the Alpha, Kinih, said, "Just roar. We won't be far."

Nuku nodded, "Definitely."

Kiji picked up her things and continued into the jungle in the direction the wolf had said was north. The walk seemed to take hours. They were still inside the jungle when they came to a small creek. The sunlight was starting to dim and Nuku finally stopped and announced, "We'll rest here for tonight. I definitely need it."

The ground was all slick from the light rains that had come down earlier that day. Putting her bag up on a tree branch she stretched and sat on a stone filling her water pouch from the creek. Nuku sat beside her, "So you mentioned you have a brathee?" he said striking up a conversation.

"Yeah," she smiled, "He's about 15 years old. His name is Nuru. My special light."

"Cool name," Nuku said smiling, "Do you have any friends?"

Kiji's eyes dimmed as the name came back to her, "Nyota."

The simba noticed her sad demeanor and asked, "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Nyota was me only friend from my previous village. She died a long time ago," she said the painful memories coming back.

"Oh man," he sighed, "How long ago was it?"

"I was six. Almost twelve years ago." she said wiping old tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Nuku said sympethetically.

She sighed brokenly, "I am too. My first tribe blamed me for what happened."

Nuku shook his head, "That's terrible."

"But it's in the past," she took a slow breath, "She didn't blame me."

"Of course she wouldn't." Nuku said, "Accidents happen."

"But why did it have to happen to _her?!_" she asked angrily standing and striking a tree with her fist.

Nuku stayed quiet this time but then he said, "Let's get some sleep."

Calming herself down, Kijanjwie climbed up into the tree and slowly slipped into slumber.

there you go be beu be beu be beu this is the critism i'm getting from my 18 month old cousin. if u think she's right review. lol


	4. Chapter 4

When i first wrote this it was a homework assignment for Mythology. I kept going and going....and going as we all do. and I couldn't stop. so I thoguht you'd all like to read this. The first chapter is where our hero has to get ready to go on a quest, hence, "The great quest". She is no going to meet her escort. and future...well u get the picture. again i must remind my readers of previous stories that this is entirely seperate version where some of the characters are the same. Different name, defiantly different story but some how same bad guy but different name. (did anyone follow that cause I just lost myself)

Chapter 4

The night seemed to be silent but it's never as it seems in the jungle. The other inhabitants that wandered the neighborhood during the night started to get up and go about their "day." One certain "neighbor" was having a bit of rundown luck lately. Every meal he tried to get got away. And by a usually painful process. _Ng'obme_ was a huge anaconda but not as huge as he should have been, _if you catch my drift. _

Slithering along the jungle floor he followed his tongue after a very interesting prize. One he had not smelled or eating in over a year. _Man._ At first he moved swiftly, eagerly hoping for a large meal to satisfy his crippling hunger. But as he grew closer, his tongue found the scent of an even greater prize. A lion. If it was asleep he could easily swallow it, especially if it happened to be a cub. If not he could just snatch the man. Pretty soon he came to the creek and saw his victims. He looked over the closer in range of the two.

The lion looked a little bigger than he could swallow but he could try. Then his gaze found a tree and followed up to a branch laden with the man. But upon further inspection it was a woman. Shrugging his eye ridges in indifference, he slithered toward the tree. Swirling up the trunk, he inched toward the unsuspecting meal-to-be. Getting near her feet he started to wind his body around her legs working his way to her waist.

Before the snake could continue to her chest the high pitched screech of a monkey jumped at the snake biting and clawing at the reptile. Kiji and Nuku woke startled and confused. Kiji tried to wriggle free but _Ng'obme _continued up her body catching one arm in his coils. Nuku growled angrily and climbed up the tree to a parallel branch. Swiping at the snake's coils, _Ng'obme_ hissed angrily and cried out loosening his vise grip. Slipping out of the snake's coils, Kiji jumped down from the tree. Nuku and the capuchin continued to pommel the anaconda until he was pushed from the tree. He saw another moment to grab his meal and attacked the girl again. Pulling out her knife she sliced at the _Ng'obme_. Nuku jumped down smack dab on the snake's head. The anaconda's body flinched several times and then the life left him.

Stepping away from the dead snake, Nuku moved over to Kiji. She was breathing heavily trying to steady herself, "You saved my life." she choked out.

Nuku smiled, "No problem. That's what friends are for."

"You think of me as a friend?" Kiji asked touched.

"You need a friend," he said, "I so do I." he added seeing her down cast face.

"Nice teamwork you two!" the monkey said putting two thumbs up.

Kiji smiled, "And thanks for all your help, too."

"_Hakuna Matata_," she shrugged, "My name is _Sumi._ And yours are?"

"I'm Kijanjwie," she said standing up, "This is Nuku."

"Oh!" she said excitedly, "You're Kovu's son! I knew you mom way-back-when."

"Really?" Nuku laughed, "That's cool." he looked around and sighed, "You think it might be safe to go back to sleep?"

"I can keep my eyes open," _Sumi_ suggested, "I've had a lot of sleep this afternoon so I might not sleep at all."

"Thank you, _Sumi_," Kiji said gratefully.

This time Kijanjwie slept on the driest spot of ground she could find. Nuku stayed close to keep her warm and safe. _Sumi_ stayed awake watching with a warm smile as the two friends slept soundly for the rest of the night.

**Yeah! more chapters. i'm not going to give u guys suspence cause i'm not getting reviews. so here come the rest of my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

When i first wrote this it was a homework assignment for Mythology. I kept going and going....and going as we all do. and I couldn't stop. so I thoguht you'd all like to read this. The first chapter is where our hero has to get ready to go on a quest, hence, "The great quest". She is no going to meet her escort. and future...well u get the picture. again i must remind my readers of previous stories that this is entirely seperate version where some of the characters are the same. Different name, defiantly different story but some how same bad guy but different name. (did anyone follow that cause I just lost myself)

so now we get some action...other than getting attacked by a sake.

Chapter 5

The next morning Kiji found _Sumi _sleeping on her back. Cradling the capuchin in her arms she sat up and leaned against a tree breathing deeply of the dewy, foggy morning. Nuku stirred and smiled at her, "Good morning." he yawned.

"You too," she said looking across the river. She smiled over joyed at the sight she saw. "Look! We're almost out."

"Awesome!" Nuku leaped up and hurried to the sunlight, "Let's go."

Kiji gathered her things and put _Sumi_ on her shoulder. Nuku was about to say something but he shook his head and continued on. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"A group of thin huts," she said.

"Thin huts?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"There!" she whispered, "Hurry."

They snuck toward the camp as quietly as possible. The mist and fog helped as well to conceal them. Kiji stopped near a big canvas tent and some large crates. Hiding in between the boxes she softly nudged _Sumi_ awake.

"_Sumi_, could you crawl in and find out what they're doing? I can hear voices but I can't understand them."Kiji asked hopefully.

"Sweet!" she said doing a back-flip, "I get to play spy!" Climbing up a pole she disappeared inside. The tent had two men around a table. One of them looked very much like Kijanjwie but the other was alien in dress and appearance. He had a greenish brown sort of chest and brown legs. _Sumi_ crept closer to hear their conversation. _Great_ _Mathee_ had be right about animals understanding human speech. For most animals, human languages are not blocked by a language barrier. These two men were speaking in English; one with a heavy thick British accent and the other in broken English. The odd man said, "I can bring my men here in four days."

"Sooner the better," the other man growled.

"Are there many trophy worthy beasts?" Odd asked.

The man smiled wickedly, "Many pelts," he said nodding.

"Good," Odd nodded and shook the man's hand, "The sooner we open up the slave trade in tis area, the better."

_Sumi's_ eyes widened. That can't be good, she thought. Climbing back out to Kiji and Nuku after the men left, she made sure they didn't see her. When she had told Kiji about the conversation, Nuku was angered to a fury. He immediately let it lift when he saw Kiji's face.

"What am I _doing?_" she asked aloud sitting down and holding her head in her arms, "I'm just a child. I can't stop a bunch of men."

"Yes you can," he encouraged her, "and you won't be alone."

"Even if we had a hundred _simbas_ we still wouldn't be able to fight them and win," she said despairingly.

"Why not?" Nuku asked almost insulted.

"They have weapons more accurate than bows and arrows," she said, "They're deadly. One bang could kill you."

"We've got try," Nuku said worried for his family, "We can't let this guy past the jungle. Come on, just try."

"How can we stop them in four days?" she asked.

"I've got one idea," Nuku said grinning mischievously, "We could take him hostage and kill his guide. Make him send his men home."

"That might work," she grinned but faltered, "How do we get him alone? There might be more people here."

"We can take 'em," _Sumi_ nodded folding her arms.

"We may need a little more help than that _Sumi_," Nuku said rolling his eyes, "But we have a whole jungle of full of friends. Literally." he grinned.

* * *

_Sumi_ ran around the encampment looking for the white man's tent. Kiji and Nuku stayed on the forest line keeping out of sight of the camp. _Sumi_ was the only one small enough to go around unnoticed. Noting where all the men were and how many, she went back to her friends to report. The group only had five men who all seemed to be recruits but the other man. _Sumi_ had named the white man Odd, for now, and the other man, who seemed to be in charge, Hunter.

"So Odd's hut is on the edge of the group but Hunter's is towards the middle." _Sumi_ explained, "But if we wait till tonight we could try to get at him."

"That might work," Nuku nodded. He looked toward Kiji, "Couldn't it?"

She didn't reply.

"Kiji?" he nudged her gently.

"Huh?" she finally registered, "Sorry what?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

Kiji shook her head, "I'm just a little hungry.

"No problem," _Sumi_ said jumping into a tree and disappearing.

"You still scared?" the simba asked.

"Not as much but, yeah," she sighed.

"Don't worry. We'll protect each other," he smiled nuzzling her head.

Kiji smiled and rubbed his head gently, but would not feel any better for a while.

They spent most of the rest of the day gathering food and practicing their plan. Kiji also practiced her aiming and speed with the bow and arrows. Nuku marveled as she shot a circle on the tree directly in the middle three times.

"For being absolutely at a loss of natural weapons," he said admiringly, "You're pretty good."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she laughed putting her weapons down. Cautioning for him to step back, she took up her knife. Holding the blade in her hand, she placed the hilt near her ear. She then threw the knife at the tree just barely hitting the bullseye.

Nuku was in delighted surprise as he said, "Note to self: Let's not make Kijanjwie really mad."

Kiji laughed, "You're such a dork." she pulled the knife and arrows from the trunk and put the weapons away. The arrows in the quiver and the knife on her belt. "Got any more stories to pass the time?" she asked sitting down.

"Well," he said stretching, "I could tell you about..." he paused and sniffed the air, "What the..?"

"What?" Kiji asked standing her hand on her knife hilt.

"I don't...OW!" he flinched picking up his hind paw.

Kiji's eyes widened in horror and recognized the feather immediately. "Run!" she hissed, bolting for the jungle. Seeing the dart still in his paw she yelled, "Take it out!"

The _simba_ stopped to yank it out and continued running. The bark of dogs and a voice commanding them on began to drift in the air.

"Don't...stop," he shouted to her as he slowed and finally stumbled to the ground. Fear pumped her legs as she ran, tears starting to blear her vision. She realized to late that the tears were not from the sorrow but from the dart in back. Stumbling, she tripped and fell. Just before her vision went black, a terrifying sound filled her ears. The _simba_, whom she had grown to care for so much more than brotherhood, let out an anguished roar of pain.

**and this is where I put _To Be Continued..._ on my paper and turned in the other half a week later. Can we say that roudy is a procrastinator? si!**


	6. Chapter 6

When i first wrote this it was a homework assignment for Mythology. I kept going and going....and going as we all do. and I couldn't stop. so I thoguht you'd all like to read this. The first chapter is where our hero has to get ready to go on a quest, hence, "The great quest". She is no going to meet her escort. and future...well u get the picture. again i must remind my readers of previous stories that this is entirely seperate version where some of the characters are the same. Different name, defiantly different story but some how same bad guy but different name. (did anyone follow that cause I just lost myself)

Chapter Six

Everything hurt. Not just her head but her arms, legs, back, stomach, face, even her fingers and toes hurt. Her whole body ached with a dull pain. For a while everything felt far away and fuzzy. There was a horrid ringing in her ears as well that she couldn't shake off. She wondered for a brief second as to why she like this. Something was wrong. Cracking open one eye she saw a candle flickering gently against a dirt creme wall. To add to her discomfort she was also extremely hot. Her face was covered in sweat. To her dislike and horror when she licked her lips she tasted blood. She was bleeding. The one question was from where and how long. She tried to open the other eye but it stung as blood seeped past her eyelid. Her head _was_ bleeding. She felt the horrid liquid had dried somewhat on her face and realized that she couldn't move her arms to wipe it away. Wiping the blood onto her shoulder, she cleared as much of it as she could and opened her eye without problem. As she shook her head of the fuzzy feeling, more furniture fell into focus. A small cot was against the was to her right, while on the opposite side was a table. Not much else inhabited the small tent except for the chair she was currently tied to.

Immediately after she closed her eyes again, she snapped them back open. _Nuku?! _What had happened?! Where was he?! How had they caught him...or did they...she couldn't bare to think of the latter right now. She had to have hope. Kiji found that her arms were tied to the back of the chair, but her feet were free from bonds. Getting her feet steady she tried to lift the chair off the ground. Like a turtle balancing its shell on its back, she scooted toward the opening. Apparently she hadn't thought this through very well, for when for was inches away from cloth there was a jangle and a crash. The chair was attached to cot and Kiji was now face first in the dirt the chair on top of her. A man rushed into the tent and attempted to pull the chair up. Before he let go of the chair to walk away, Kiji kicked upward mercilessly. The man shrieked, doubled over, and sank. Another man came into the room. This time however she didn't deal to him the same treatment, She froze. Even before ever seeing the man, she knew he was meant to be avoided. "Hunter" stared at her with an angry glare, his black eyes seeming to burn right through her skull.

"What's wrong in here?" he asked quietly, his teeth and fists clenched.

Neither the man groaning on the floor nor the girl said a thing. Each seemed to recognize that this was a rhetorical question.

Hunter turned to her and smiled darkly, "Glad to see you're awake."

Kiji silently glared at him hotly, radiating as much hate as she could into the room.

He chuckled at her then barked at the man she'd injured, to leave. Turning back to Kiji he asked, "What's your name?"

Kiji narrowed her eyes at him, refusing to speak. The man raised any eyebrow, "You don't like me?" he feigned surprise. Moving her tongue around her mouth, she then spat at him smack dab in the face.

Hunter chuckled wiping his face, but then glared at her and stood. Striking her across the face, he growled, "You'd better start talking. Why are you here?" he asked.

Kiji took several deep breaths to calm herself and spoke, "I got lost." she lied.

He saw right through it and slapped her other cheek, "Didn't you _mathee_ teach you not to lie?" he sneered.

"I was _told_ to leave my home." she said, "They don't want me anymore." she looked down and sad.

Hunter scrutinized her and them smacked her head, "You're a lying little _shatani_." he spat.

"At least I'm not a murderer." she retorted her voice thick with hate.

Hunter narrowed his eyes lifting an eyebrow, "A murderer, eh? Killing animals isn't murderer."

"It depends on whether or not you can hear them," she hissed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked sitting back against the table.

Kiji stayed silent. She got up the courage and asked, "Where is he?"

Raising his brow again he asked, "Who?"

"The _simba_," she said irritatedly her voice trying not to crack.

He grinned darkly one more and hissed, "You're right. I am a murderer." As he was leaving he said over his shoulder, "Hope you said something nice to it." He let a laugh hang in the air as he left.

* * *

_Sumi_ hadn't exactly woken up to tied to a chair but her experience was just as frightening. She had left her friends for a very short time and heard the band and roar. She saw the men pick up Kiji and carry her away. _Sumi_ then ran to where Nuku had fallen. His leg was bent awkwardly and an arrow was sticking out of his side. She tried to rouse him through tears and cries but he wouldn't move. Suddenly she was hit by a branch and flung against a tree. She watched helplessly as they pull the arrow out and the lion away. She gathered herself and hurried after them as both of her unconscious friends were taken to the camp. She wanted to go get help, but who could she go to? Sitting up in the tree she let a few tears dampen her fur.

Just then she heard more barking. A long howl broke into the air. _Sumi_ brightened. There was only one pack in these woods. Kinih! Screeching loudly, she finally got their attention. One of the dogs looked up and recognized her old friend, "_Sumi_! What are screaming about?" the Alpha female _Hallalea_ asked.

"It's Nuku! Kiara's cub. He's been...captured." she said hoping against hope that he was still alive.

Kinih's growl began to grow, "Is he injured?"

"Yes," _Sumi_ said fearfully, "We've got to get help."

"Is Nuku's _dada_ still at Home?" the Alpha female asked.

"Zuri? Yes. But we'll need more than just one _dada_."

"Vitani will help her nephew," _Hallalea_ said, "I just know it. You see if you can get Nuku out and we'll head to the Homelands." Kinih nodded in agreement.

The dogs wished her luck and encouragement and raced off. _Sumi_ gathered her courage and hurried toward the camp.

**yeah! they're going for help. but will they make it in time to save them? dun dun dun!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

When i first wrote this it was a homework assignment for Mythology. I kept going and going....and going as we all do. and I couldn't stop. so I thoguht you'd all like to read this. The first chapter is where our hero has to get ready to go on a quest, hence, "The great quest". She is no going to meet her escort. and future...well u get the picture. again i must remind my readers of previous stories that this is entirely seperate version where some of the characters are the same. Different name, defiantly different story but some how same bad guy but different name. (did anyone follow that cause I just lost myself)

Chapter 7

Kiji still refused to tell her capture her name. He didn't deserve it. Nuku was one of her only friends. Nuru would have liked him. She felt sick and horrible. Like she had failed her mission. Did _Mathee_ know that this was going to happen? Had she sent her to earn his friendship just to loose him? She felt like she was loosing Nyota all over again. Still tied to the chair she couldn't leave the stuffy muggy tent.

Hunter wanted to punish the girl for seeing their camp and use her as an example of what happens to those who resist him. He had the girl moved to a more permanent structure. The wooden shack had mettle shackles chained to the wall with a lock on the door. She was so close to screaming in that equally miserable hut. Hope seemed to be sucked right out of her. For all she knew, everyone she cared for and loved were dead.

Kiji hung her head and waited for her untimely death. It seemed there was nothing she could do to avoid it. It was in this foul state of mind and body that _Sumi_ found in her. The monkey had squeezed in between a broken plank in the wall and chirped with delight. The sound made Kiji jump and when she looked up her heart leaped. "_Sumi_!" she whispered her mouth stale and dry, "What are you doing here? They'll catch you!"

"The pack is going for help," _Sumi_ explained looking for something to pick the lock on the shackles.

"The pack?" she repeated confusedly. Then it clicked, "_Kijebwa's_ pack?"

_Sumi_ nodded and ran back to her, "I can't find anything to brake these." she said shaking the chains.

"Hunter probably has the keys," Kiji growled.

"Hunter did this to you?" she looked horrified, "I'll bite off his stubby little fingers!" she screeched.

"Careful they might hear you," Kiji warned. Something else came to her mind, "_Sumi_, have you seen Nuku?" she asked.

"The last time I saw him, he was on the ground with an arrow in his side and his leg was broken." she said then adding, "But he was breathing. I'm positive he was breathing."

"I'll never forgive myself if he's gone," Kiji whimpered.

"You've got to have hope," the monkey encouraged on the way to the hole, "I'll go find the keys. Sit tight, I'll be right back."

_Sumi_ snuck away and disappeared from sight. Kiji sighed to keep herself from crying. She had to be strong for her friends. They were counting on her. She really hoped that Nuku was alive. She wouldn't ever be happy if he was gone. It was hard to be positive when the world was falling all around you. Nothing prepared her however for the task she had come her to fulfill.

* * *

Nuku, I gotta find you, _Sumi_ thought as she slicked around the small camp. There's got to be a bigger place for them to hide him. And really, how many places could they hide a lion?

Capuchin's didn't have the best of noses but she should be able to find him. Against her better thinking she thought, _I could always follow the smell of blood. _She mentally slapped herself for such a rude thought. The scent was strong and pretty soon it brought her to a large tent. She peeked inside and saw the simba lying down in a cage. His leg had branches stuck to it with a strip of white cloth holding it in place. Another strip of cloth had been wrapped around his chest. She listened carefully for him to breathe; waiting anxiously for something. She almost squeaked with delight when she saw his chest rise and fall. Scrambling to the tent back door flap she climbed into a nearby tree. Here she waited for half an hour before Hunter came into view. She followed him to his tent and slipped inside when he left. Rummaging through everything as cleanly as she could, she still couldn't fine that blasted key. She would have to grab it off of him. She felt like she had to do anything to save her friends, even if it meant taking a risk. Staying in the tent for another hour she waited, To her horror when he returned he wasn't alone. Hunter had taken Kiji to his tent.

Shoving the girl to the ground he sat and bed and watched her struggle to get up. He put a foot on her stomach pinning her to the ground. "How did you know we were here?" he asked almost too casually.

Kiji refused to speak earning her a swift kick to the gut. She curled into a ball and gasped for breath. "I'll only ask once," he growled, "It would be in your best interest to answer."

"I was told to stop you," she said after catching up to her breath, "You're messing with the wrong people."

"Is that so?" he asked pressing his foot harder on her stomach, "What people might that be?"

"Your people!" she shouted, "How could you send your people into bondage after our ancestors fought so diligently to fight for it?!"

He ignored her outburst and asked, "How did you get through the jungle?"

"Luck," she chuckled weakly.

"Don't give me that!" he barked, "Who led you through?"

"You wouldn't believe me,"she said, "Not that you deserve it anyway." she growled back.

' "Who told you?!!" he yelled slamming is fist on the table. Again Kiji said nothing.

"I will brake you and have no regrets if you stay silent." he warned his teeth clenched, "I'll only ask once more. Who led you through?"

Kiji was shaking angrily, "It doesn't matter!" she shouted pushing his foot off of her and scooting away, "You killed him!!"

"What?" he asked utterly confused.

"The lion!! He led me through and you killed him!!" she cried.

Hunter was silent, his face almost disgusted but definitely confused. He then smiled wickedly, "You may be of use to me." he muttered. Taking her by the arm he dragged her back to the shack. Shoot, _Sumi_ thought, I hope the pack will have more success than me. She had to find Kiji and tell her Nuku was alive. She deserved that much. Come to think of it, she needed so much more.

**please review I got an A for this paper so I think I deserve at least four reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

When i first wrote this it was a homework assignment for Mythology. I kept going and going....and going as we all do. and I couldn't stop. so I thoguht you'd all like to read this. The first chapter is where our hero has to get ready to go on a quest, hence, "The great quest". She is no going to meet her escort. and future...well u get the picture. again i must remind my readers of previous stories that this is entirely seperate version where some of the characters are the same. Different name, defiantly different story but some how same bad guy but different name. (did anyone follow that cause I just lost myself)

Chapter 8

He couldn't remember how long he had been asleep but he was pretty sure he missed a least a day. The last thing he remembered was pain, first to his back then to his hind leg. He was having the worst time trying to breathe. It hurt every time he inhaled.

Opening his eyes he looked around the small room. Why did his leg feel so heavy? Looking back at it he saw a white wrapping around two branches that sandwiched his leg together. This started to confuse him: why would they shoot him after chasing him down and turn around and help him? What was going on? He felt too weak to move. But his anger strengthened his mind. More wood was tossed onto these flames as his thoughts turned to Kiji. Did she get away? Did they hurt her? Was she okay? The tent was dark so it must have been at least a day like he had thought. If Kiji had gotten away she'd come after him. She would no matter how many obstacles, he knew she would come. _But she barely knows you, _a little voice sneered in the back of his mind, _You just met her. How could she ever care about you? _

These doubts were silenced when a strange scent announced the arrival of a stranger. He was not the cloud man, but was equally alarming. Perhaps this was the "Hunter" _Sumi_ had seen. Tensing up ready to spring to the farthest spot in the cage he watched the man. He wore the traditional look that Kiji wore, minus the funky head wrap. He was frowning at Nuku scrutinizing and seeming to interrogate the simba with his mind. Nuku kept his stare, his ears flat against his skull. He still wouldn't be able to bolt like he could before, especially not with this splint on his leg, so he prayed he wouldn't have to. Hunter got down on his knees staring at the simba with a narrow gaze, "How could she? How _did_ she?" he muttered to himself.

"You'd better let me out of here you son of a jackal," Nuku growled angrily.

Hunter wasn't even phased by the loud growl that rumbled from the _simba_. "I need to know how she does it," he said more louder than before but keeping his voice from a shout, "I wonder, can you understand me?"

Nuku seemed to know that he shouldn't even give an indication that he could, so he yawned widely and looked away. Hunter frowned, but then smiled darkly, "If you don't answer I will kill her."

Nuku's head snapped back over to him and growled once more.

"That's what I want to hear," he said, "How can she do it?" he asked.

Nuku narrowed his eyes and bore his fangs, "You can't understand me so why should I even try?"

Just then a roar burst into their ears. Nuku perked up, "Vitani?" It was! And then barking and bellows followed the roars of his angry _dadas_. Hunter went outside and found lionesses attacking men as they prepare to fire their weapons. An elephant had the ammunition tent and flattened it in no time. Nuku stood and tried to squeeze through the bars. Not being able to roar to his _dadas_ to come and get him was getting really annoying. To his relief and surprise Zuri came rushing into the tent with _Sumi_ right behind her.

_Sumi_ had jumped at Hunter during the chaos and grabbed the key. Once Nuku was out Zuri told his to hide. He refused but she insisted saying he needed to rest his leg. _Sumi_ suggested that as soon as they found Kiji he could join the ruckus. So like any pig headed male, he went out to find her himself. He searched through the fighting for her scent. Once he got it it led him to a crushed heap of wood and palm leaves.

Digging frantically he found her and pulled her to the jungle. "Kiji!" he gasped, "Kijanjwie wake up!" he pleaded.

She was bruised and pale, but at least she was breathing. He called he name several times before she groaned and opened her eyes. _Sumi_ and Zuri had seen Nuku pull Kiji to the forest and followed. Once the shackles were unlocked Nuku helped Kiji to her feet. She was horrified by his wounds and quickly healed them. Feeling much better he announced, "Let's go crush that cockroach." he said angrily.

"No," Kiji said picking up her knife that _Sumi_ had recovered for her, "I have to do it."

"Not alone you don't" he said, "I'll be the referee."

Kiji nodded and ran back to the camp. Most of the men were either dead or injured. Some of the animals were injured but most had left after their victory had finding their prince safe. When the dust began to clear, Hunter was informed that the white man had left fearfully saying that he'd have to start his slave trade somewhere else. Angered and spitting like a demon, he grabbed up his knife and gun. He soon saw the targets of his anger. He found the two friends standing across from his staring at him with so much hate it seemed to set the scene ablaze.

"You can choose," Kiji shouted at him, "Fight or leave."

Hunter growled and cocked his gun in answer. The _simba_ used the dust cloud to his advantage and disappeared. Nuku silently advanced and jumped at the fun. Wrenching it from the man's grasp Nuku crushed it, leveling the battlefield. Kiji ran at the man her knife ready. Hunter saw her coming, ducked and caught her leg causing her to trip. She rolled and shot back to her feet. Kiji kicked at his leg as he ran at her. As he fell she kicked his face. His knife went flying and he scrambled to find it. Putting the knife to the back of his neck, Hunter froze. She hissed into his ear, "Still want to know my name?" she asked. With regret in her heart she plunged the knife down straight through the back of his neck. He fell limp instantly and didn't move again. Kiji dropped the knife and fell sick to her stomach. Nuku went to her side, nuzzling her gently. Gathering her dwindling strength as the adrenaline left her, she walked away from the mission she had finally accomplished.

**hope that wasn't too bad. please review!!**


	9. Chapter 9

When i first wrote this it was a homework assignment for Mythology. I kept going and going....and going as we all do. and I couldn't stop. so I thoguht you'd all like to read this. The first chapter is where our hero has to get ready to go on a quest, hence, "The great quest". She is no going to meet her escort. and future...well u get the picture. again i must remind my readers of previous stories that this is entirely seperate version where some of the characters are the same. Different name, defiantly different story but some how same bad guy but different name. (did anyone follow that cause I just lost myself)

Chapter 9

The travel home didn't take as long as it had the first time and it was less scary. When they finally got to the fork in the road that led to either Kiji's village or Nuku's Homelands, the young simba was the only one who had stayed with her.

"So I guess this is it," Kiji said sadly. Kneeling down to her friend she hugged him around the neck, "I'll miss you."

"Please don't go." he begged.

"I have to go home,":she said turning to leave. She turned back to him, "I...I love you."

Nuku stared after her as she walked away, "I love you too," he whispered. He was about to turn back to head home but he followed Kiji.

Kijanjwie started to tear up as her village came into view. Nuru had been staring out at the jungle when he finally saw his _dada_. He scrambled to his feet and ran to her. She saw him brightened and they embraced. Nuru ran off to tell their _baba_ of her return. As soon as he left Nuku ran to her and she jumped from surprise.

"Nuku!" she said, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you leave until I told you that..." he tired to explain but Nuru had come back with Kithengee. The men were surprised and frightened as Nuku was. The simba tried to hide behind Kiji. Once she explained that he was safe, Nuru and her _baba_ brought her them to the _Great_ _Mathee_. She was most glad to see that Kiji returned and that Nuku had followed her.

"Why have you come with Kijanjwie, young Nuku?" _Great_ _Mathee_ asked him.

"I wanted to...to tell Kiji I..." he looked to her, "..I think I love you too." Kiji was touched and felt the same way. _Mathee_ smiled.

"How interesting. You two are so different yet you share so much. It is good that you are here." she said to Kithengee, "Your daughter has found him. Do you agree to let her go?"

Her _baba_ blinked confused. How could he give his daughter away to a wild animal? _Mathee_ explained that if Nuku was willing to give up his past life he could be human. Nuku seemed a little frightened by the idea asking if he would be able to see his family again. The medicine woman nodded, telling him he would be able to speak to his family and friends. Before he became human he wanted to his parents to witness it. He then went home and brought his parents to the village. The odd group followed the old medicine woman outside. The sky had darken some during the time they waited for Nuku's _mathee_ and _baba_. A bright yellow light fell upon Nuku. He became weightless as he floated upward. At first his parents were frightened but _Mathee_ calmed them down. A flash like lightning blinded the group below. When the light faded a young man was in Nuku's place. Kiji went to him and gave him a robe to wear. Nuku's eyes were still green like his father's but his skin was like a dark storm cloud. Kiji helped him stand and they embraced. Nuku said his goodbyes to his family and hello to his new friends. Kiji and Nuku learned to truly love and become mighty people. Nuku visited his family as often as he could and for a long time liked nothing else. He never did hunt the predators of the jungle but he did wander the jungle looking for old friends. Kiji and her man would walk together helping the animals when they needed it or simply enjoyed being together. Years later they got married and had children of their own. The gift never was passed down to their children but they always wanted to have their posterity enjoy the beauty around them and protect it. Their tribe was known from then on as the _Wadhibiti_ _Tribe_, the Protectors. They never fought with the other world and the balance continued even to this time.

The End

African words and translation

dada=sister  
brathee=brother

mathee=mother

bibi=grandmother

njia changanya= labyrinth

funga=heal

simba=lion

techa=teacher

kijebwa=little dog

Ng'obme=cow

hakuna matata=no worries

sumi=monkey

**hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it, or if u didn't like it but you read it anyway, i give you props. tahnks for reading. **

**(waht was it I said about me being able to spell?)**

**Later Days! Roudy**


End file.
